DewClan's Story
by Ailaria
Summary: This is a story based off of my OC clan, the current main character is CinderWing, my personal OC. Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters. Warriors is copyright Erin Hunter.
1. DewClan's Story - Chapter One

An athletic tom stood upon a towering boulder that overlooked the whole camp. His amber pelt glistened in the warm afternoon sunlight, his lips parted in an ear splitting yowl as he called attention to the crowd of cats below him,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the great boulder for a clan meeting!"

Every feline within ear shot gathered beneath the boulder, the massive shadow that lingered from the cool stone engulfed every cats pelt, making them seem like one big mass of different hued pelts. The tom inhaled sharply, his deep orange gaze filled with worry with a twinge of fear. He swallowed before beginning what seemed to be the hardest announcement of his life,

"Dewclan, I have gathered you here today because I must inform you, I am on my final life," an uproar of murmurs rippled through the clan, pelts bristled and the shrill cry of MossPelt, the clan leader's mate could be heard from near the nursery.

"TreeStar," One deep ebony hued she-cat spoke up bravely, even though she had the right to speak; for she was the deputy. The she-cat was elegant, she had a very strong and sophisticated expression etched into her deep amber irises, "I assure you that your final life will be the best yet, you have been one of the best leaders DewClan has ever had and I hope I can live up to your expectations if I do end up becoming the leader of DewClan."

"I'm sure you will be a lovely leader, CinderWing." The tom's gaze was cold and glued to the clan below him, he appeared speechless, and as if his words were fumbled and caught in the back of his throat. TreeStar managed a cough before breathing another sentence, "Clan dismissed, CinderWing, Mosspelt please meet in my den." With a flicker of the strong amber tom's tail he disembarked the boulder, stumbling down the slick surface to his den, where he was eaten up by the dark shadows.

CinderWing and MossPelt entered the leader's den simultaneously, the air was heavy with distress. TreeStar was pacing the den impatiently, his ears flickered back against his skull, his lower jaw was propped open. His words still seemed to be caught in his throat, even though he was no longer dealing with about twenty astounded feline. CinderWing shot the silver tabby she-cat an uneasy glance as she retreated to her hinds, giving MossPelt the go ahead to speak first.

"Don't start, Mosspelt." TreeStar blurted, halting abruptly to turn his gaze upon the shocked she-cat.

"B-But," She began, salty tears forming in the corners of her brilliant emerald eyes, "I can't bear to loose you, and our kits are just about to be apprenticed, I want you to be around to watch them grow." MossPelt trembled, her weight shifting upon her pads nervously.

CinderWing gulped, her paws kneading the earth beneath her. She parted the rubbery encasement of her glinting teeth to allow words to pour from her vocals, "TreeStar, as your deputy I suggest you take it easy, I don't want your kits to grow up without a father," a grin eased its way onto CinderWing's already tense expression, "Just have a bit of fun on your final life, keep things subtle with the other clans, don't pick fights but enjoy life."

CinderWing trailed, finding herself lost for words as she glanced hopefully at MossPelt for saving grace. CinderWing was promptly denied help from the silver she cat that shot her a dismissing gaze.

"Please, CinderWing, give us time alone."

CinderWing held back a scowl that almost shoved its way onto her face, the way MossPelt addressed her was unnatural, not to mention rude. CinderWing nodded placidly before winding her way toward the den entrance where she hunkered down, she was outside after all, and just hardly able to hear the conversation taking place between the leader and his almost too young mate. CinderWing rested in the basking sunlight, her deep ebony pelt catching a supernatural blue pigment that was caused by the harsh caress of sunlight. CinderWing remained silent, as silent as a mouse just as its predator pounces for the kill. Her ears were erect upon her smooth skull, making lovely listening devices for this moment, the echo of the den also helped propel the voices in her direction.

"I see why you fell for her," the silky smooth tone of MossPelt was unmistakable as it reached CinderWing's eardrums, she was trying to ease something out of her mate, in a rather seductive manor. "But let's make one thing clear, sweety. You are mine now, and only mine, I don't want any affairs going on do you hear me?" MossPelt's understanding tone inclined to a scratchy warning, just by the way she was speaking CinderWing could tell the silver feline's pelt was bristled. CinderWing inhaled sharply, her jaw dropping in protest, were they talking about her? Did CinderWing like TreeStar in return? Did he even still like her? He did seem to enjoy her company, and not hesitate to make her deputy, it didn't take him long to make the decision, he seemed confident in his decision the moment LittleLeap died, he even seemed to favor her over his own mate. CinderWing recoiled into her own thoughts, she had been stupid this entire time, not reading the signs correctly, how stupid of her.  
"Don't worry, MossPelt, you're the only one I want." TreeStar's tone was one of reassurance, yet anyone could hear the unease within it, maybe he was still into the ebony she-cat, and there was only one way to find out. CinderWing purred with amusement as she extended her rather long legs so that she was standing again. The feline briskly shook her pelt, relieving it of any dust particles before turning toward the clearing where she searched for any loose warriors.

"MapleEyes, DuskPelt, FoxChaser, why don't you guys go on a hunting patrol, FoxChaser can lead it." CinderWing had found a new drive within her, it created a nervous knot in her stomach but she knew it would drive her farther than anything else, and it sure as hell would make her achieve greater than any other she-cat in the clan. A wicked grin stole every muscle in her facade, her tail lashed from left to right as she trotted dominantly over to the Warriors den, her mind engulfed in deep thoughts, she knew what she would be doing very early the next morning.


	2. DewClan's Story - Chapter Two

**This chapter contains Lemon, you have been warned~!**

CinderWing had not slept to ensure every other feline in the den was fast asleep by the time moonhigh came around. The ebon pelt of the she-cat made it easy for her to stealthily slip from the depths of many bodies, her tail flickered gently in the crisp evening air and her breath coiled in warm steamy clouds from her chest cavity,

"It is time."

She hissed to herself as she weaved her way toward the leader's den silently. CinderWing's neck was arched, her shoulders poked up in an almost sickly manor as she stalked to the entrance of TreeStar's den. Once the nimble she-cat reached the mouth of the cave she cooed to the tom in the most velvety tone she could conjure from her vocals,

"TreeStar, dear, are you awake?"

CinderWing's wicked grin pierced the shadows with a soft glow that was almost as unnatural as her raven black pelt. CinderWing picked up a faint rustle within the stone cavern,

"What is it MossPelt?"

TreeStar's hoarse sleepy tone was enough to make CinderWing's pelt tingle, it was surprisingly attractive,

"I have come, my dear, to make tonight memorable." CinderWing stepped easily into the den, sucking in her flanks to make herself seem as slender as possible. TreeStar sat up immediately at the sight of his deputy entering the cavern, noting that it was not his mate like he had anticipated,

"C-CinderWing?!" The muscular amber tom stuttered, swallowing rather roughly before slouching over and heaving a sigh, "What is the meaning of this?" The tom eyed CinderWing with curiosity and interest, he did still like her after all.

"You're quite the submissive fellow," CinderWing commented with utmost excitement, "more fun for me then."

TreeStar glared quizzically at the gaining she-cat, he wasn't about to fight what was taking place that evening, even if it was going against his mates orders. He would admit he was a cheater, yet it was his final life and he was prepared to make the best of it,

"CinderWing," he breathed, lust edging into his tone, "you're so beautiful."

CinderWing circled the tom, drawing the tip of her slender tail just below his chin,

"Is that so?"

The she-cat questioned teasingly, the same amount of edgy lust poking into her velvet tone. As CinderWing circled back to the front of the tom, she nipped at his perked ears, a deep reverberating purr echoing in the shell of his ear as she whispered,

"I need you, tonight."

"Tonight, eh?" TreeStar grinned naughtily, tipping the she-cat over onto her back against the moss bedding of his nest.

"Tonight!" CinderWing squealed as her spinal column met the soft bedding.

"We will see," TreeStar teased, aligning his frame almost evenly with the she-cat's rubbing the tip of his tail up and down CinderWing's inner thigh, "I'm not as submissive as I made myself out to be."

"T-TreeStar! Don't tease me like that!" CinderWing hissed, snapping her jaw shut just a mouse-length away from the strong amber tom's nose.

"If you think that is teasing then you are going to be in a world of hurt tonight." TreeStar leaned into the female, trailing his salmon hued muscle up and down CinderWing's neck oh so slowly. The tip of his tail then flickered over CinderWing's core, only allowing a few hairs to touch the sensitive area.

CinderWing squirmed violently under the masculine, but came to no prevail for his muscular form was too much for the nimble she-cat. She only managed a displeased grunt as she writhed.  
TreeStar drew his muzzle up to the shell of CinderWing's ear, breathing an amused disarray of words and purrs into her eardrum,

"CinderWing doesn't like this now does she?" The male taunted, drawing the fine hairs of his tail over her core again, but this time also teasing the female's clit.

"N-No." She stuttered, bucking her hips in the direction of TreeStar's tail.

"Now beg for it!" He almost yowled, lifting his body directly above the female, placing his hefty front paws on CinderWing's shoulders so she could not possibly escape his grasp, not that she would want to.

CinderWing was already quite wet, the cool draft that washed over her heated core wasn't the most pleasant feeling,

"Please?" The female whimpered, gazing up at the displeased tom.

"Not like that," he growled, dragging his paws down the she-cat's body until they were just below her naval, "but it will do for now, I'm growing impatient."

CinderWing glanced at the tom in an astounded manor, it was as if he had turned into a completely different person for the time being. CinderWing swallowed, her throat beginning to burn with anticipation. She was somewhat unsure of what was going on, she had only mated once before, and it was more of a rape than anything else. CinderWing's thoughts were disrupted by a rough pad pressing against her wet core. She let out a muffled gasp, bucking her hips against the rough touch.

"So, this is what you like?" TreeStar grunted, beginning to rub CinderWing's core fiercely.  
CinderWing let out a moan of approval as TreeStar's pad tugged, jerked, and teased her wet lips,

"Y-Yes!"

TreeStar smiled, satisfied with the reaction he gained from his deputy. He then drew his pad away from the feline's core, a thread of her juices following and connecting to a blob on his pad. The glinting strand was cut as the male's sandpaper tongue lapped up what was on his pad as he shot CinderWing a seductive, lust filled glance. The tom then pounced upon CinderWing, and without warning he drove his spiny length into the female's core.

CinderWing let out a surprised yowl of pain and pleasure as TreeStar thrusted ravenously against her hips. CinderWing's slender form began to rock with TreeStar's vigorous motions, the flexing length hitting a bundle of nerves that CinderWing didn't know existed. CinderWing let out a yowl of utter pleasure, her slick walls beginning to close around TreeStar's throbbing member.

"Oh, CinderWing!" He called to the she-cat, his tongue already hanging out in a hot pant that made CinderWing's chest grow warm with his breath.

CinderWing speechlessly glared at the tom that was on top of her, she felt something grow in her stomach before flowing down and out. TreeStar hit the bundle of nerves one last time, causing CinderWing to let out one final moan before he released into her. TreeStar toppled over on top of CinderWing before rolling into the nest,

"T-That was amazing." He panted, shooting the female a pleased glance.

CinderWing smiled uneasily at her leader before standing shakily, "Goodnight TreeStar."  
With that CinderWing exited the Leader's den and re-entered the Warrior's den, coiling up in her nest, guilty thoughts swarming every sense in her, making every muscle ache. What had she just done?


	3. DewClan's Story - Chapter Three

CinderWing awoke with soreness lingering within her slender form. She gave off a soft sigh before pulling her rear back and frontal limbs forward in a well needed stretch. The she-cat then blinked the sleep from her amber irises, dragging her paws in a soft trudge into the center of camp. Few warriors gathered around her, awaiting commands for sunhigh patrols.

"BrokenStripe, take your apprentice and TigerShard on a border patrol. SunBelly, you and ToxicPelt hunt, leaf-bare is around the corner and stocking up early won't hurt."

CinderWing's bottom jaw fell crooked, ToxicPelt was her mate, and after last nights occurrences she didn't know if ToxicPelt would see her as the same she-cat he fell in love with. But he wouldn't find out, and as long as he didn't she could go on living her life the way it had been. Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of reverberating purrs gaining. She glanced up to see ToxicPelt, the stunning white tom with silver tabby markings strutting toward her triumphantly. His muscles rippled under his flawless porcelain structure. The sight of CinderWing's mate made her shudder, he was attractive as usual, and quite prideful. ToxicPelt soon rested his ashen hued nose on the tip of CinderWing's ear, his purr making her eardrum pulsate with the deep noise. CinderWing's tail twitched with amusement, her vocals armed and readied with teasing words,

"The way you were strutting over here I would assume you were a she-cat searching for a mate."

ToxicPelt gasped, seemingly taken aback by his mate's accusations,

"I was just happy to see you!" He protested briskly before pivoting his cranial amongst his shoulders, watching SunBelly glare at him from afar, "I must depart my fair maiden, but I will return." He took one final glance at his mate, and with a bright smile and a curt nod he cantered toward SunBelly, exiting camp with a flicker of his silver tail.

CinderWing rocked on her fours uneasily, shooting glances from the Leader's den, to the Nursery, and back. She swallowed roughly, deciding to visit TreeStar and check up on him. CinderWing quickly picked up a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile before turning to TreeStar's den. She stopped at the lichen drapes, her tail twitching nervously as she listened for any other feline within the den besides her Leader. When only an audible stir was picked up she peeked into the den, her leader rested upon his mangled moss nest. Her pelt prickled, his fur was sticking up in awkward directions, obviously tampered with. She hadn't even thought about grooming after last nights affair, but at the same time she awoke with a rather neat pelt. The rodent dropped from CinderWing's jaw as she mewled at the stunning amber hued tom whom blinked awake slowly.

"Oh, good morning CinderWing, what is it?"

The tom's tone was full of authority, nothing like the previous night.

"I brought you fresh kill, and I came to check in. You slept in," CinderWing reminded sweetly, her ears twitching slightly whilst she reclined to her boney haunches, "sleep well?"

TreeStar hushed her, his muscular form gliding over the terrain toward the awaiting she-cat. He bent forward, his muzzle contacting with the inside of CinderWing's ear shell. Scratchy dialect rumbled and echoed within the she-cat's ear, forming words in her head that made her dizzy,

"Last night didn't happen, you are to never look at me the way you just did ever again, don't wake me up to see how I am doing, do not mewl as if you are a helpless kit. Act like a deputy not a mate."

His words made CinderWing's eyes sting with salty tears that glazed her amber eyes. The words echoed within her mind, she blinked before giving a slight nod that assured him that his deputy understood. He was just another tom she would get over, she had a mate after all, she didn't need the tom who's roll she would eventually be taking over,

"I understand TreeStar, I apologize."

That was a lie though, CinderWing didn't understand, she didn't want to have to hide her new-found feelings toward her leader, but at the same time she didn't want to become more attached than she already was.

Before TreeStar could dismiss her, an ear splitting yowl crackled from the entrance of the camp, heavy pawsteps rumbled through the earth as the Dawn and Sunghigh patrols returned with fur fluffed and eyes wide with fear. SunBelly and ToxicPelt was not amongst this group, which made CinderWing wince with horror.

"What happened?" TreeStar demanded sternly, his muscles flexing. The clan began to gather around, the air hung heavy with anticipation, worry, and fear.

"A Badger!" DuskPelt spat. By the tom's body language any cat could tell he wasn't as brave as he was making himself out to be.

"ToxicPelt, SunBelly, where are they?" CinderWing blurted, the furs upon her neck rising with horror and concern. She wasn't ready to deal with loosing her mate, not after what she and TreeStar shared with each other.

"T-They," AdderPaw began, swallowing roughly before completing his sentence, "they are off holding the Badger back." The young tom finished his sentence, glancing back at BrokenStrip whom shot CinderWing an understanding glance.

"You're telling me you left two cats to fend off a Badger, and needed a whole group to return and tell us!" TreeStar was outraged with his Clan's lack of logical thinking.

"I suppose." BrokenStripe pondered for a minute before lashing his tail impatiently, "well it's too late to undo the past, right now the best action to take is gather a patrol and go help!"

TreeStar nodded, "CinderWing, BrokenStripe, TawnyEar." He said simply, and the names were all he needed to say, without another moment BrokenStripe sprinted out of camp, with CinderWing and TawnyEar hard on his heels.

The group was only a few fox-lengths out of camp when the sounds of shrill screeches and grunts could be heard from somewhere within the underbrush. The strong scent of Badger washed over CinderWing, making her facade screw in an unpleasant manor. The patrol soon bursted into a small clearing, to a sight that made CinderWing's stomach knot. ToxicPelt rested in a mangled and limp heap beside a fern, blood oozed from a multitude of wounds in his form. He no longer appeared as the muscular, happy tom he was that morning. CinderWing let out a shrill wail, quickly charging at the Badger, rearing up onto her hinds, using her frontal limbs to claw at the Badger's face. The Badger in return, swiped at her with a hefty paw, its long claws catching her soft underbelly, leaving a good amount of damage. The satisfied Badger gave off a grunt, its nose wrinkling at the scent of feline blood.

"CinderWing!" TawnyEar screeched, "we have to drive it out not kill it!"

CinderWing shot TawnyEar a glance before nodding and taking a few wobbly steps back. Of course they had to drive it out, what was she thinking? Rage surged through her veins, whilst her rubbery labrum pulled back in a blood curdling hiss. The Badger took one fearful step back, which compelled CinderWing to ease forward, her pelt fluffed, tail held high with dominance. TawnyEar and BrokenStripe flanked CinderWing, taking the same stance as the lithe she-cat. After a few more moments the Badger turned tail and fled from DewClan territory, leaving it's mark not only on the soil, but in CinderWing's heart as well. CinderWing then bounded to her mate, looming over him as muffled sobs destroyed the prideful silence.

"T-ToxicPelt?" She whimpered, burying her nose into the tom's neck. CinderWing could her faint heaving breaths emitting from his lips, which made CinderWing shoot up in a yowl,

"He's alive! Someone help!"

BrokenStripe shuffled to the tom, pondering his options,

"It would be better if we don't move him too much, however we need to get him back to camp, we will have to carry him."

CinderWing nodded uneasily, looking back at TawnyEar, "Go back to camp, tell the others we are on our way with an injured tom, and that SunBelly is nowhere to be found." CinderWing spat slightly before taking half of her mate's weight in her hinged jaw.

The treck back to camp was a silent one, tears streaked CinderWing's face, the thought of loosing her mate was unbearable, she couldn't loose him, not after all of this. Her tail twitched in a sullen manor, her breaths coming in painful gasps. Once they entered the camp several feline fell at CinderWing's heels, whispering prayers to both her and ToxicPelt. CinderWing stifled more shrill wails as she and BrokenStripe rested ToxicPelt in one of the nests within CloudBerry's den. The Medicine cat and her apprentice, SwanPaw immediately began tending to ToxicPelt's wounds.

"He's pretty torn up," CloudBerry commented, shuffling through herbs, chewing up poultice and rubbing it into the gashes that cascaded down her the tom's structure, "if I can't stop all of this bleeding soon, I fear for the worst."

Those words made CinderWing's pelt prickle with anxiety, "Can you mend him back to health?" She asked hopefully.

"If the bleeding stops I probably can, but it will take roughly a moon for him to be back up again."

CinderWing nodded curtly before asking, "Can I spend the night in here with him? I will stay on the opposite side of the den and give him space."

CloudBerry nodded slowly, "Just don't make him stir too much, it could move some of the cobwebs and make him start bleeding again."

CinderWing slowly coiled up adjacent to her mate, her amber irises glued to the mangled tom. Soon CloudBerry and SwanPaw had done all they could and retreated to their sleeping corridors, leaving CinderWing to sit and stare at her mate. A knot grew in her stomach, she felt as if this was StarClan punishing her for cheating on her beloved,

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself, tears streaming down her facade once again, as she drifted off into a soft slumber.


End file.
